The Night We Died
by underwaterpixie
Summary: "Aku sudah mati, tidakkah kau lihat?" Mata Ookurikara terbelalak kala Mitsutada mulai menyeringai. "Dan itu karena kalian semua membunuhku." Halloween Special Warning: chill.


Langit malam berubah siang kala petir menggelegar. Suara lolong serigala terdengar dari kejauhan, perlahan menghilang, bagai pertanda bahwa malam itu masih panjang. Lalu hujan mulai turun. Rintik-rintik berubah menjadi guyuran yang membasahi bumi.

Namun tak sanggup menghilangkan noda darah di pakaian pria itu.

Pria yang putus asa.

Matanya kosong tanpa harapan.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia mati saja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The Night We Died"

Story by Moji

Touken Ranbu (c) Nitro+

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shokudaikiri Mitsutada melangkah ke luar dari sebuah bangunan tua yang tampak mengerikan. Langkahnya gontai. Sarung tangannya yang berlumuran darah melepaskan sebilah pedang, membiarkannya jatuh ke permukaan tanah. Matanya menatap awan hitam di langit. Seolah tak takut akan halilintar yang siap menyambar tubuhnya kapan saja.

Dari dalam bangunan, sesosok lain bernama Ookurikara masih menghunus pedangnya—berlumuran darah. Kaus yang dikenakannya tampak koyak akibat pergumulan. Pria itu tersengal, memanggil seseorang yang baru saja keluar.

"Mitsutada!"

Ookurikara berlari menghampiri pria itu. Mitsutada menghentikan langkahnya, ia membalikkan badan.

"Apa lagi yang kau..."

"Hentikan semua kegilaan ini," ujar Ookurikara, "tak ada lagi yang bisa kau perbuat!"

"Tak ada gunanya menghentikanku, Kurikara."

"Kau bisa mati—"

"Aku sudah mati!"

Langit kembali menyala. Gemuruhnya memekakkan telinga. Mematikan nyali dalam raga.

"Aku sudah mati," suara Mitsutada bergetar, "tidakkah kau lihat?"

Mata Ookurikara terbelalak kala Mitsutada mulai menyeringai. Miris. Mengerikan.

"Dan itu karena kalian semua membunuhku."

"Tidak—" bisik Ookurikara, "tidak ada pembunuhan."

"Kurikara, apa artinya hidup tanpa harapan?" Mitsutada mengusap wajahnya, meninggalkan bekas darah pada kulit porselen itu. "Tanpa cahaya yang bisa kau lihat setiap kali kau menatap langit?"

"Kita masih punya—"

"Tidak. Kita tidak punya," Pria bermata satu itu mengibaskan tangannya, "kita tidak punya harapan."

Ookurikara menelan ludah. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap bangunan angker itu. Ia mulai bergidik.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" suaranya tertahan. Mitsutada hanya menatap permukaan tanah, diam tanpa suara.

"Katakan, Mitsutada!"

Tiba-tiba Mitsutada bergerak cepat, tangannya mengarah pada leher Ookurikara. Dicengkramnya kaus pria itu, keras, seperti hendak mencekik.

"Argh! Apa-apaan kau?! Sakit!"

"Aku lebih dari sekadar sakit," mata kiri Mitsutada menatap sepasang hazel mirip Ookurikara, tajam. "Mereka mengangkatku, lalu melepasku, begitu saja."

"Kami tahu, kami juga paham—"

"Tidak! Kalian tidak pernah tahu, kalian tidak paham..."

Napas Mitsutada tersengal-sengal. Ookurikara hanya menatap pria itu, bibirnya gemetar. Perlahan tangannya ikut mencengkram tangan Mitsutada yang masih mengepal di depan lehernya.

"Kalau kau mau mati, bunuh aku dulu, sialan."

Dengan cepat Mitsutada menghempaskan tubuh Ookurikara. Membiarkan partnernya jatuh terseok ke permukaan tanah yang dingin dan basah.

"Kurikara, aku tak bermaksud."

"Jelaskan saja apa yang terjadi," ujar Ookurikara seraya meraih pedangnya. Lalu ia mengarahkan pedang itu pada Mitsutada.

"Aku bahkan masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang terjadi. Aku hancur."

"Cepatlah!" ancam Ookurikara, "atau pedang ini akan memaksamu!"

"Tetapi itu memang yang terjadi! Aku seperti berkeping-keping, saat tahu..."

Suara petir menggelegar. Ookurikara seolah melihat tubuh Mitsutada siap untuk pecah kapan saja.

"Tidak, tidak..."

"Di dalam sana," tangan Mitsutada yang bernoda darah menunjuk ke arah bangunan, "aku melihat sendiri..."

Ookurikara menelan ludah, wajahnya tegang.

"...bahwa anak itu telah lahir."

Ookurikara menatap langit, membiarkan air hujan mengaliri wajahnya. Menghapus peluh demi peluh dengan sempurna.

"Jadi...kau melihatnya?"

"Ya, datang dari api. Seperti kita."

"Di mana ia sekarang?"

"Mungkin masih di sana, tetapi—"

"Kau sudah pasti? Siapa dia?"

Mitsutada menggelengkan kepala. Air wajahnya berubah. Dari angkara murka menjadi jerit pilu.

"Hei—"

"Ia bukanlah anak itu."

Pria bermata satu itu menatap Ookurikara, pasrah. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Ookurikara merasa iba—

"Kau dengar aku, Kuri?"

—kepada Si Tukang Drama satu ini.

"Mitsutada—"

"Ini sudah kali keenam kita digantungkan, Kuri."

Ookurikara menurunkan pedangnya. Ia ingin menjawab, namun ucapannya terbata-bata.

"M-memang..."

"Kita bukan jemuran Kuri, mengapa terus seperti ini?"

"Aku tahu—"

"Aku sebilah Mitsutada. Tuan Date bangga akan diriku. Namun di sini?"

"...ya?"

"Aku hanya korban p-h-p."

"...astaga."

"Aku benar, kan?"

"Omong kosong ini lagi..."

"Kita sudah menunggu berbulan-bulan, ketika saatnya tiba, hasilnya nihil. Harus berapa kali aku memohon, menangis dalam hatiku?"

"Ya, mungkin memang belum waktunya. Sudahlah, jangan berlebihan."

"Wajarkah bila aku lelah, Kuri? Wajarkah?"

"Sebegitu wajar hingga haus air hujan—"

"Anak itu bukanlah Taikogane..."

"Y-ya, aku tahu—"

"Dia bukan _anak_ kita..."

"MEMANG BUKAN!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[A/N]

Tamat. Krik. Begitu saja. Alay memang.

Moji di sini, dulu sering nongol dengan nama pena lain. Sejujurnya saya sudah menyiapkan banyak draft debut untuk kembali lagi tetapi dengan sangat menyesal saya harus muncul dengan yang satu ini.

Murni ditulis dengan hati tersayat karena saya mengharapkan kehadiran Taikogane lebih dari pasutri yang satu ini.

Sampai kapan kita menjadi jemuran, kawan-kawan?

Silakan sampaikan uneg-uneg melalui review. Saya sudah lupa cara bikin humor jadi...ya...maaf. Kalau mau fangirling mitsukuri juga boleh tapi saya kadang suka kelepasan jadi mungkin saya balas via PM okey *sembunyikan referensi love-me-like-you-do-you-knowlah kapal ini liar sekali saudara seiman*

Salam LilinNaga,

Moji-san.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[OMAKE]

"Kuri-chan?"

"Oh? Kau sudah normal sekarang?"

"Ya, dan aku sudah mencuci pakaian kita semua! Kuharap Aruji tidak marah."

"Semoga kau bisa membersihkan noda darah."

"Aku baru ingat, serigala yang tadi itu, bagaimana dia sekarang?"

"Tadi kulihat dia sudah tidak ada di sekitar _armory_ lagi. Sepertinya ia sudah kembali pada kelompoknya. Itu tadi hanya peringatan, lukanya tidak separah itu. Kau juga kan? Dia menyerangmu tadi."

"Ya, jangan sampai dia mencoba memakan kucing kecil kesayanganmu lagi. Aku tidak membayangkan kau membunuh serigala seperti orang primitif."

"Tidak akan. Kalau iya, kali ini aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya."

"Heheh, Kuri-chan benar-benar senang kucing ya..."

"Diam, mau kutebas juga?"

"Ampun! Mungkin lain kali kita harus minta Aruji agar bangunan-bangunan di sini diberi warna menyenangkan? Saat hujan badai jadi seram sekali!"

"Che, terserah. Kau lebih seram. Kita hanya mau melihat kucingku, tetapi kau malah menemui si pandai besi, dan...terjadilah drama."

"Maaf, Kuri~"

"Dasar."

"Ampun! Oh, satu hal lagi."

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang kita masih punya harapan...menemukan Sada-chan- _ku_?"

"Ya...tentu saja. Suatu saat ia pasti akan muncul, seiring dengan pergerakan kita."

"Aku tak bisa menunggu selama itu."

"Bersabarlah, atau tingkatkan saja kemampuanmu, jelajahi daerah yang tidak ada di peta."

"Kupikir kita bisa mempercepatnya."

"Ah, bagaimana?"

"Kalau memang dia pedang milik Tuan Date, dan kita berdua juga pedang miliknya."

"Ya...lalu?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dia seperti anak..."

"A-apa?"

"...um, bagaimana kalau kita coba... _buat_? Biar aku yang _mengarahkan_. Aku tahu _caranya_."

"KUBUNUH KAU!"


End file.
